A Dragons Tale 2: Time Turner
by CleanSweep16
Summary: This is the 2nd part of my Dragon Tale Trilogy. You have to read the 1st story first! Heres an Inside on the Sequel. Draco, Harry, And Ron have to rescue Gabi from Voldemorts clutches, Battles, Romance, Death, and New lives come together in this new story


_A/N: WELL my readers, I have decided that almost a year of not updating 'A Dragons Tale' is a very long time to wait for another chapter. I was thinking about abandoning this story when I thought about coming up with a Sequel! So here you have it ladies and gentlemen the next part in what is now a trilogy of 'A Dragons Tale' my brilliant plan is now put to work. So go, read, laugh, cry, ENJOY!! _

A Dragons Tale 2: Time Turner

Chapter 1: The Prologue 

_"I found out by your father he was really upset, i know you must be too! but you I'am always there for you!" she said , still hugging him. " I know what you are going through! it must be a living hell!" she exclaimed. ' How would she know..' he thought 'she knows nothing of what I'am going through at all! ' he suddenly felt hatred against pansy, he felt mad that she came over to rub it in his face. "You know nothing of hell" he snarled at her as he pushed her off._

_"I'm Gabi..Gabriella Parker" she said holding out her hand. Draco took it,"Malfoy.. Draco Malfoy "he said. _

_"Now...I shall watch you die"growled the man. Malfoy felt his life slipping from him, he was floating...There was a sudden flash of white light. Malfoy used up the last bit of air he had left, the grip around his throat was gone, But Malfoy knew no more, he went into pure darkness..._

_"Well, as I said before...it was all a sort of trap..."he began yet again,"But Professor what had Gabi got to do with it? If they needed me why didn't they just take me? Why take Gabi as well..." asked Malfoy."Miss Parker has many reasons to do with it. But Iam afraid i cannot tell you, for it is her personal life and she may not want you two, to know about it just yet."he said. There was a twinkle in his eye that harry caught, Malfoy on the other hand looked over at the small sleeping figure that was Gabi."Sir...then what have i got to do with it as well?"asked harry."Well, Harry it is obvious that Lord Voldemort does want you, along with Mr.Malfoy.'"You were as well lured into their little trap when Mr.Weasley, and Miss.Granger were taken."_

_"What are you trying to do boy? Trying to escape?" said Lucius he laughed again.Leo shot daggers at him,"You killed...my...mother" growled Leo."And...you will..pay" he said in a horse voice.Lucius shot his arm through the bars and around Leo skinny neck. His feet lifted off the ground,"She was asking for it...was best to let her DIE!...even if her own son couldn't save her...for he was busy protecting the young Gabi. She will also be dead before you can reach her!" snarled Lucius._

_**The most loyal will return and by the end of this week one will join us in our circle...yet we must watch ourselves of this newcomer,for he is not yet to be trusted.And if he is to fail we will kill,not only him but one who will come in our way..for both will be sent to the next Gate...**" Gabi gasped as Harry finished,"Gabi...you okay?" asked Ron.Malfoys eyes widen 'Shit! what have I gotten myself into? Why always me for bloody sakes!?' thought Malfoy.Gabi's mind was racing as well 'Oh...Just like the mood ring! I thought was rubbish ...Oh,I have got to tell him...before its too late...But how to start.._

_Malfoy stared at Harry with wide eyes, 'Wormtail? It can't be, he's dead!'. " Are you sure? Cause if your playing games with me potter, I swear to go-"_

" _I am not...I know it sounds weird but I am positive..."_

" _And nobody heard that scream?"_

_Harry shook his head," No I was coming in when I found her sleeping near your bed, then out of nowhere did a blast of cold wind come and someone real short and bald come up behind me and her. He grabbed her and pushed me aside. I tried to fight but I couldn't he stunned me...then was gone..."_

_Harry sat on the other bed while Malfoy sat on his with his head in his hands. Running them through his blonde hair. ' We were so close! So close to keeping him away but no! He had to come and get his way! my god Gabi I am so sorry!'Malfoy thought about what might be happening to her if he doesn't get to her quickly. All possible thought came to his mind, his body filling with rage for having her slip right through his hands. He got up and knocked a crystal vase of flowers down to the ground were it shattered into a million pieces. Harry jumped a little to the side. " Come on, we have got to save her...NOW!" yelled Malfoy_

_The footsteps were coming closer and faster, he turned his head around to find a young girl with long black hair curled up into a ball whimpering. He walked towards her putting a comforting arm around her and was about to ask what was wrong, when his arm went right through her. He blinked as he passed his arm through her again,"What the-"he began but stopped at the sound of someone coming."Stand up!" roared the voice Malfoy recognized it immediately. He turned around to see Lucius walking up to the girl, she continued to sob, he walked over and pulled her up by the hair. She screamed in pain as he dragged her out the door into what looked like a forest."Stop! P-please!"she cried "Shut up girl if you know what is good for you!"snarled Lucius. Malfoy followed them deep into the forest, it seemed like ages until they reached a clearing. Lucius threw the girl onto the ground. She cried harder and whispered something which sounded very much like "Draco...w-were are you...please h-help m-me..." Malfoy gasped to see it was Gabi her father was torturing."He can not help you now! you did this to yourself!"snapped Lucius. She continued to cry into her hands, Lucius yanked her up by the hair again. _

(Draco's POV)

I could hear Gabi's cries and it nearly broke my heart, after everything that had happened between us, this couldn't be the end. This wouldn't be the end. I was positive to take her out of this hell hole alive, even if my company was Potter and Weasley. They agreed to help me, and It's the best thing that could ever happen at this moment. I cast a look over at the two and saw that they were both in a deep conversation. Before I knew it, they turned back around, each with a big grin on their faces.

"Malfoy, I think we've got an Idea." said Harry, as he looked over at Ron. I saw Weasley pull out a big gold coin it looked a lot like a-

"Galleon?" I asked. Ron nodded,

"Yep, this is going to help us. Trust me." He turned the coin to side and I saw 4 little dials with numbers on them, Ron turned each dial to a number ' 4.2.4.4' then right before my eyes the coin turned red, and Ron dropped it to the ground as if it had burned him. I suddenly reconized that coin, a flashback of Granger holding it in her hands last year.

"Hey..isn't that what you dolts used for-"

"The D.A?" finished a grinning Harry.

"Yea..." I said puzzled by the meaning of this plan.

"D.A here they come." whispered Ron. A small glint in his eyes told me, something very good was going to happen.

'_Gabi..here we come'_ I thought..

A/N: There you go!! Hope you like the new beginning, at the start it really is just a prologue, I thought I would go back to the major points in my first story up to where Gabi is kidnapped. Hope you enjoy this new story and yes, that up there is the title. 'A Dragons Tale 2: Time Turner' you'll find out later in the story..if you keep up! Please do!! Reviews are welcomed!


End file.
